Healing Takes Time and Love
by xLadySlytherinx
Summary: Remus is hurt badly in a Death Eater Attack during the Full Moon, Healing won't be easy but he has friends and family that love him. And as always, Healing Takes Time and Love
1. The Healing Process Begins

Okay so a cute Jessica/Remus one-shot dedicated to my little sister ShamelessTonks on Twitter! I hope you all enjoy it! J

And as usual, yadayada I own only Jessica, the rest belongs to the Queen Rowling, yadayada! On with the story!

~ Jess

* * *

><p>The halls of St. Mungos for the Sick and Infirm were quiet; it was the early hours of the morning when few were actually moving about. Nurses were making their rounds checking on slumbering patients; Healers were coming or going and families were either thanking the Heavens. Or preparing to say goodbye for the last time.<p>

Save for two nearly identical cousins rushing through the halls of the Wizards Hospital, feeling a similar dread running through their veins, already chilling them to the bone.

The young of the two slammed into the blue and white reception desk of the Dark Creatures floor seconds before her cousin slamming her palm on the small bell rapidly; desperate for someone to appear instantly.

Jessica Dumbledore and Nymphadora Tonks, both of the Noble House of Black watched with identical desperation as the young woman in-front of them slowly lifted her head, her brown eyes staring at them as if they were un-amusing clowns.

"Can I help you?" The young receptionist raised an eyebrow at the witches as if daring them to ask her to move from her seat.

"We need Remus Lupin's room, we were told to come up here" Tonks cried her voice dripping with fear, her eyes widening when the woman merely shrugged and glanced at the paper beside her.

"Oh that disgusting werewolf, he was moved. Wouldn't stop screaming when they cleaned his wounds"

Tonk's let out a shrill cry, her hair quickly turning to a flame red, but it quickly faded when her younger cousin reached over the counter grabbing the now stunned woman by her shirt and dragging her onto the surface.

"You listen here you vile, disgusting bottle-blonde ingrate you tell me where he was moved. . . Now!" Jessica screeched shaking the woman roughly, her onyx eyes flashing dangerously. The receptionist stumbled over her words but in a matter of seconds both Jessica and Tonks were flying down the right corridor relieved to see several Order members crowded outside a door.

Albus Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley among them.

"What happened!"

All the wizards and witches in alike, even in their shock were surprised to see the two cousins, together, and not fighting. None of them could speak; it was as if the very words were blocking the sound in the throat. Making it impossible to swallow even their saliva.

"What happened!"

It was Jessica repeated the question as she took a step closer to her adopted father, her words coming out shaken, barely about a whisper.

Albus didn't know what to say, didn't know how to explain to his only daughter that the man she loved, stood on the edge of death. With not a hope in sight; least not one that any of them would see. He merely pulled back the curtain covering the window pane, hiding what was left of Remus Lupin from the world.

Jessica couldn't remember who screamed first, her or Tonks but they were both pressed against the glass, Tonks kept repeating herself and all Jessica could do was cry, the young Slytherin felt an arm come around her shoulder before her cousin's soothing words reached her ears.

Remus looked horrible, there was deep gashes on his face and neck, his entire body was trembling despite his unconscious state. There was a mask over his nose supplying him oxygen and his right leg was elevated, his knee wrapped in a cast. His arms and most of his torso were covered in bandages that seemed to be seeping with blood.

He looked as if he was two breaths from death.

"Oh God Dora! He's gonna die, look at him!"  
>"He won't Jessie I swear! I. . .I know it looks bad but Remus is strong, he'll fight this!"<p>

Molly Weasley couldn't help but begin to cry also, Sirius, Kingsley, and Bill even Mad-Eye himself felt their eyes mist over as the raven-haired eighteen year old begged and pleaded with whatever Fates were out there to give her back the only thing she had ever asked for.

* * *

><p>"Jess, you have to get some sleep at some point. Sitting here staring at him won't cause him to wake up"<p>

Tonks let out a desperate sigh when the young woman merely shook her head and clung tighter to the werewolf's hand, it had been nearly seventy two hours since Jessica had arrived at the hospital and she refused to leave; everyone in the Order took turns sitting with her but she wanted no company.

So far only Severus and Tonks herself were able to coax a response out of the witch. She wanted no part of anything anyone else had to say to her. Her main focus was the unconscious man laying in-front of her.

"At least he's breathing on his own right?"  
>"That doesn't mean he'll wake up Dora, you know that"<p>

The Auror merely nodded as she sank into the chair beside her cousin, she did know that. Apparently after the Full Moon had risen a few drunk Death Eaters had followed Remus to his safe house, they had easily over-powered him; even with his right mind Remus wouldn't fight in wolf form. After bounding and gagging him they had tortured him without a shred of mercy.

He had a broken arm, a broken leg, and a fractured hand when they had carted him in; and he had to transform back into a human with all that pain, Jessica had nearly fainted when she read the report, as had Tonks. It wasn't right! And it certainly hadn't done a damn thing to quell her cousin's desire to see every Death Eater loyal to Voldemort tortured in the worst way possible.

"The Ministry has called off the search for the Death Eater's who did this" Tonks didn't bother to sigh as Jessica snorted loudly, rolling her eyes almost violently.

"I am not all surprised, who would waste time trying to get justice for a lowly werewolf. It doesn't matter; I recognized their faces from the memory; this is a family matter now"  
>"Jessica you can't!"<br>"Any why the hell not Nymphadora? Are you planning to turn me in?"

Jessica turned her head giving her cousin a long glance merely turning back to Remus when the pink-haired metamorphous gave her a frown but said nothing on the matter. Doing the only thing she felt like the young Auror let out a small whimper and leaned to the side her head coming to rest on the other girl's shoulder.

"He's gonna wake up, right Jessie?"

"I have no idea Dora . . . I have no idea"

* * *

><p>The first thing Jessica or Tonks heard were the alarms going off before both women were thrust awake and into a corner of the hospital room. It took both of them a few seconds to realize what was going on Remus' good arm, the one that wasn't broken, was tugging desperately at the tube in his mouth his body had relied on for oxygen.<p>

He had decided to breathe on his own, the nurses were attempting to calm him down but even half-shattered, fighting death Remus Lupin was stubborn and non-confrontational at the same time. He was refusing to try and hurt the nurses but was also refusing the cuff that would keep his arm pinned to the bed.

"Leave it to Remus to cause a scene"

Tonks snickered loudly despite the glare Jessica cut her way before the raven-haired woman rushed to the bedside, tangling her fingers into the panicking werewolf's hair, desperate to register who was hovering him, Jessica watched as his eyes shot upward, his amber eyes locked with her onyx ones and the Nurses along with the Healers were amazed as his entire body tensed for a few seconds before he fell limp onto the bed.

"Stop struggling Remus, they are going to take the tube out. But they need you to behave so they don't knick anything during the process"

Tonks watched as Jessica's mere presence gave the Healer's the time they needed to get the tube out with no more than a small choking noise from their patient, he was too busy staring at the witch hovering over him; as if he stared just long enough she would remain even if the rest of them all melted away.

Tonks wasn't entirely sure Remus saw a single one of them as the Healer stepped to the side allowing Jessica to move away from the head of the bed allowing him to grasp her hand as tight as he could muster. Her tears falling freely, Remus seemed to know he couldn't speak but Tonks could see the emotion swimming through his eyes, the raw, exposed nerve that was Remus Lupin at the current moment.

"I'm going to sound the alarm, now don't you two love birds do anything inappropriate while I'm gone"

The Auror waggled a finger at the couple slightly offended when they didn't even acknowledge her joke. Okay so she wasn't exactly the funniest person around but she could have a least been spared a glare from her cousin. Smiling to herself the pink-haired witch silently slipped from the room intent on going to alert from the Order.

Remus was awake, and that was the most important thing at the moment. He was on the mend.

* * *

><p>The next week had been a whirlwind, after two days of being awake Remus had begun to whisper, you had to lean in so close to hear him that he began to panic from anyone being that close. Anyone except Jessica that is, so what that meant was if Jessica wasn't around Remus had to manage to muster enough magical strength to write what he wanted.<p>

Which exhausted him to no end.

But nine-times out of ten Jessica was curled in the chair by his bed, reading aloud, sleeping, or eating, sometimes a combination of the three things. One thing remained the same, the minute she walked in the room if she left again Remus became dour and downright impossible to deal with, and only Severus could handle the mood swing in stride.

At the moment Jessica was reading to herself, Remus had fallen asleep after his lunch consisting of broth only; that she had been forced to feed him. That had been about two hours and while Jessica knew she should have tried to sleep the chair was just too uncomfortable unless she was exhausted. And then she didn't care where she slept.

Yawning softly the young Slytherin managed to stretch even with Remus' hand trapping her left one under his, he refused to let go of her hand. Even in his sleep he clung tightly, waking if she tried to pull away, tossing her book onto the floor atop her bag Jessica let out a content sigh as her shoulders slumped forward.

Despite spending close to nine days straight in a hospital room she was relaxed, but at the same time she wasn't. Remus wasn't completely out of the woods yet, the Healers were still skeptical that he would recover enough to experience a full transformation in less than two and half weeks. Severus without being asked; began brewing the potion that would halt the transformation for a few days but it couldn't be held off forever.

"Je. . Je. ."

Jessica's head whipped rapidly in to the head of the bed smiling as she got to her feet, that same fear was present in his eyes as had been the day he woke up. Jessica didn't flinch as he tightened his grip while she brushed the hair out his eyes. He didn't seem to mind when she leaned in pressing her lips against his but then he never did; in all honestly Jessica and Tonks could both swear he seemed disappointed every time she pulled away.

"I'm here; don't worry I didn't leave you for too long but I needed a nap. Sirius was with you the whole time"  
>"S. . ."<p>

Jessica nodded as he tapered off. "Yes I'm staying tonight." Leaning in she kissed his forehead gently before pulling back once more. "Do you need the Healer?"

"You"

Jessica resisted the urge to sigh as she lowered herself into her chair, it was the only thing he would say, was You, that and her. If she was in the room he said you, if she wasn't anyone who spoke to him received a pathetic her for a response.

"I will still be here, you have me Remus but the doctors need to look at you. I want you speak before we take you home"

Remus tried to shake his head but his face twisted with pain and Jessica quickly soothed him with a promise that no one would come. He didn't trust anyone around her, only Severus. He strained himself into exhaustion the third day making Severus swear to protect her. Remus was sure who ever had done this would come back to finish the job. And why wouldn't he be scared, he had nearly died and would have had Arthur Weasley not come to check on him and chased the Death Eaters away.

Jessica could understand his paranoia and so she coddled him, as did the rest of the Order. Remus was important to them all, and not because he was a comrade but because he was a friend; and more importantly to Jessica, he was the only thing that kept her going against all the darkness trying to swallow her.

Leaning forward Jessica folded her own arms around Remus' flashing him a smile, pleased when he tried to grin back at her.

"So, shall I tell you about the latest meeting, Severus and Sirius had a fantastic row last night"

Jessica couldn't help but giggle at the look she received, that mirth that seemed to light up his face while he waited for her to continue, and that was how Sirius and Severus discovered them, Jessica talking about their fight and Remus staring at her. As if there was no place in the world he'd rather be.

* * *

><p>Okay. Done. WHEW! A nice romantic one shot, it's kinda sad but there will be a second chapter where Remus is back at Grimlaude Place and Jessica is fretting over him!<p>

Love,

Jessica- Leslie Lupin


	2. The Healing Process Ends

The second and final chapter of this story, it was mostly written for my wifey on Twitter because she wanted to see more.

As usual I own only my original characters everything else belongs to J.K Rowling who is my idol.

I hope you all enjoy it

~ Jessica Lupin

* * *

><p>"Here we go, home sweet home!"<p>

Jessica dropped her keys onto one of the hooks by the front door as she stepped further into the flat she shared with Remus, Sirius a few steps behind her pushing her scowling boyfriend's wheelchair into the front hallway. He wasn't exactly happy about being put on forced bed rest, or having six Order Members on look out in-front of their building at all times.

Albus was taking no chances of a repeat event so he had forced Remus' hand, it hadn't helped that Jessica was standing behind the elderly wizard chewing on her fingernails, trembling nervously. Finally the werewolf realized he was surrounded and relented, allowing everyone to fuss over him like he was helpless.

"I've been here before, there is no need to announce it" Remus snapped glaring at the young witch as his friend stopped the wheelchair in front of the couch.

Jessica quickly flattened a hand by her side, palm towards the floor, giving Sirius a warning glance to drop it. The animagus gave her a sympathetic glance as he dropped the bag on his shoulder onto the couch; Remus was on-edge and was snapping at everyone lately. But that didn't make dealing with it any easier, for any of them.

Jessica flashed the glowering werewolf a apologetic glance, "Sorry, I wasn't thinking. You probably want to go to bed" Shedding her jacket Jessica tossed it aside giving Remus another warm smile.

Not at all surprised when he glared once more before snapping at her once again. It had been like this since he was able to fully sit up, and speak with all of them. He wanted Jessica to do nothing, literally nothing, for him. She couldn't pick up a piece of paper for him without receiving a glare and a rude remark, Tonks had tried to pull her aside but Jessica had brushed her away; not wanting to talk about it, Remus was stressed, she could handle his moods.

Nodding swiftly Jessica merely watched as Remus instructed Sirius to the bedroom, only after the pair disappeared down the hallway did Jessica finally sigh and lower into the closest arm chair. Bill, nor Tonks or Molly said anything as the eighteen year old ran a shaky hand through her hair. She was tired and stretched thin, between Law school, helping the Order, dealing with constant threats and now she had to deal with Remus acting like a scorned five year old.

They had all tried talking to him but had come up empty, he swore up and down that he was fine and the snapping was a side effect of being treated like an invalid. His leg was on the mend but he still had trouble moving around by himself, he had thankfully made it through the moon with minimal damage and would be fully healed by the next moon.

"I know you have class so I'll stay with Remus, I don't have work tonight" Tonks stepped forward giving her cousin a small smile.

Jessica didn't look up merely nodded in agreement, "I re-stocked the shelves last night so help yourself to anything" Getting to her feet the weary University student gathered her messenger bag before snatching up her jacket and disappearing from their sight. Without an acknowledgment to any of them.

"She's so tired Molly"  
>"There is nothing we can do dear; this is a big test for their relationship. But I am sure they'll make it through"<p>

Giving Tonks a sympathetic pat on the shoulder Molly managed a smile before ushering Bill towards the door, clamoring on about needing to prepare dinner for her husband. The young Auror let out a small sigh as she moved towards the hallway Sirius had gone down, maybe Molly was right. It would get easier for the couple soon enough, they just had to wait it out.

* * *

><p>Jessica let out a sigh of relief as she dropped her bag onto the couch, saying she was exhausted was an understatement. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed for a week and just sleep. Not interruptions, no snarky boyfriends, no work. Nothing, just her and her warm, inviting bed.<p>

Shedding her jacket the young witch sighed as she moved down the hallway, with luck Remus would be asleep and she wouldn't have to listen to him snap at her for something she hadn't even done. She could understand he was angry, frustrated even but he was beginning to wear her thin.

Opening the door to their bedroom, Jessica bit back her groan when she caught sight of Remus upright, reading a book. Letting out another sigh the brunette merely moved across the room while pulling her sweater over her head, stopping at her dresser she pulled out an over sized nightshirt; quickly sliding into it she shed her jeans and socks before walking towards her side of the bed.

"How was class?"

Jessica didn't even turn, she merely shrugged, "It was fine, long and boring but fine" The young witch slipped her wand guard off, laying her wand in her secret compartment on her bedside table.

"That's good, any sight of your mother?"

"No"

Remus watched as she slid into bed, clearly fighting back a yawn as she laid back in bed, she refused to look at him. She was also laying farther away from him that usual when they were in bed; reaching out Remus wrapped his fingers around her own, squeezing lightly.

To say he was surprised was an understatement as his girlfriend let out a small sigh before rolling onto her side, breaking their contact. He knew he had been acting irrationally lately but he was upset and frustrated, he hadn't been trying to push her away.

". . .Jess. . .Talk to me. . I know I've. . ."

"Good night Remus"

Jessica closed her eyes, remaining silent despite the sniffling coming from behind her, Remus had hurt her, in more ways than one and she had no intention of forgiving him just because he sounded weak and broken. He had pushed her away and she would give him exactly what he wanted, healing time without her around.

Slowly the witch began to drift and before she realized it she was asleep, her arms wrapped around her pillow. Meanwhile her boyfriend remained upright in bed, his mind racing to find a solution to undo what he had done to their relationship.

* * *

><p>"Talk to me Jessica!"<p>

"I don't have time for this Remus! I've got to study"

"So you're you studying for an extra few minutes is more important that working out our problems!"

Jessica let out an aggravated yell as she slammed her hands down onto her desk, Remus could now move around on his own, and he had taken to follow her from room to room if they were home alone. It had been three weeks since she had fallen asleep without a word to him and he was aggravating at this point.

Turning the worn witch stared at the wizard sitting in the chair beside her desk, "WHAT! What could you possibly have to say to me that can't wait!"

"I'm sorry!"

Jessica's eyebrows bunched together as she suddenly let out a small scream of aggravation, "That's it! That's what is so bloody important, I know you're sorry Remus, I heard you the first eighteen times!"

"Then why won't you talk to me!"

"Just because I heard you doesn't mean I've forgiven you!" Jessica snapped, folding her arms across her chest, turning back to the book she was reading the University student let out a small huff.

Remus fell silent as he sat back in his chair, he hadn't expected to be forgiven so easily but she wouldn't even talk to him. Didn't she know that he was frustrated, he had been attacked and what should have been the happiest weeks of his life instead were spent in a hospital bed, being cared for. Now he couldn't even ask her, who needed a husband that was weak.

"Ask me what?"

Remus flinched, startled as he lifted his eyes to meet hers, her voice had cut through his thoughts and she was now staring at her, a confused and worried look on his face. He hated seeing her worried; it mentally drained him when she was upset.

Flushing Remus realized he was caught, for one again talking out loud. Getting to his feet he padded across their bedroom, slowly opening his sock drawer at the top of their dresser. Reaching into the back he snatched the small black box he had hidden there last month, a small smile on his face.

Jessica waited patiently as he walked back to the chair, easing himself into it. He was sore from following her around all day but it was worth it, she had begun to talk to him around lunch. Mind you, the first words were "Go fall into a hole and leave me alone" but loosely that translated into "I still love you" in Jessica language.

Reaching out, the werewolf dropped the small box onto the desk, he watched as Jessica stared at it, her mind probably racing a mile a minute. Her head was titled to the side and she kept glancing up at him and then back to the box, waiting for him to explain.

"Are you that detached from normal women, that you have no idea what it is?" Remus teased, smirking when Jessica's eyes narrowed in his direction, one hand coming out and swiping the small box off the desk. Quietly she lifted the top and the ring was revealed, Remus prepared himself for the water works, the sobbing, the panic but the witch merely gave him another confused look.

". . . It's a ring Remus. . . I don't. . I don't understand"

Jessica let out a cry of shock as Remus let out a small groan, his head falling into his hands, "That's rude! I haven't a clue what this is! I mean it's beautiful, honestly!"

"It's an engagement ring Jessica! Do I have to honestly spell it out for you!"

Remus lifted his eyes, taking a chance that she had now figured it out, and he nearly laughed at the sight. His girlfriend had thrown the box on her desk and was now staring at it, as if it were going to leap out and bite her. Turning she glanced at him, one finger pointed at the box,

"Why, why did you buy me an engagement ring?"

Chuckling Remus merely leaned forward, as if it were some big secret, "Because I want to marry you" he kept his voice at a whisper and wasn't at all surprised when the witch let out a pathetic whine and jumped to her feet.

"No! No, no no you can't want to marry me, I'm, and I'm rude and…selfish! I'm a freak Remus, you're just, confused is all!"

Remus watched as she paced the room, pulling at her hair and her clothes, on the verge of gaining a nervous twitch even. Getting to his feet Remus let out a small sigh before reaching out and grabbing hold of her waist with one arm, Merlin he was sore.

"No, no Remus Im—"

Jessica's rant was cut off as her boyfriend's lip covered her own, completely swallowing her protests and explanations up with one single action, Jessica let out a small moan as she tried to pull away, he was wrong, she wouldn't be a good wife. Finally Remus relented and she pulled back, gasping for breath, allowing him to pepper her face with kisses.

"Yes, you are rude at times and selfish, and I must say you have this tendency to be violent. But you are also beautiful, and funny, smart. I fell in love with your perfections and your flaws Jess, I want to marry you and spend the rest of our lives aggravating you"

Remus merely smiled as Jessica let out a pathetic whine, tears streaming down her face, "You're not supposed to love me Remus!"

"But I do, and I know you love me, or you wouldn't be crying right now"

Jessica merely nodded as she leaned her head forward, her forehead coming to rest against his, "This was why you were so nasty"

"Who wants a husband they have to care for every month, as if he were a child?"

". . .I do. ."

Remus lifted his eyes, surprised to see Jessica giving him a smile, "Yes?"

"Yes"

The Order Members in the hall heard Jessica let out a small scream and without second thought burst into the flat, shocked to see a still injured Remus twirling a laughing Jessica around while she screamed for him to put her down.

"You two, go fire-call Sirius and tell him to bring over a bottle of fire-whiskey, we are going to celebrate!" Remus ordered as he returned the young witch to her feet.

Jessica was about to yell at Remus for possibly hurting himself when his lips covered her own again, honestly, they were going to have a serious discussion about his chosen method of distraction. She couldn't fight it.

Merely letting out a small sigh Jessica let herself become lost in happiness, she was getting married and nothing would ever change how happy she felt in this single moment.

* * *

><p>And it's done! No more chapters, all finished I hope you all enjoyed it!<p>

~ Jessica Lupin


End file.
